Sleeping Beauty
by im.a.smut
Summary: They said it took a kiss from her one true love to wake her, but he had other plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: _Sleeping Beauty_

**Summary**: _They said it took a kiss from her one true love to wake her, but he had other plans._

**Pairing**: _Jerry Russo & Alex Russo_

**Author's Note**: _Yes, I know the characters are OOC. I made them that way._

**Warning**: _Mature Content, Mild Language and Incest. I guess you can call this a Lemon-Lime. Don't like it. Read it anyway!_

------

There she is. Laying on the couch sleep. She looked so cute, so sweet, so innocent, so ripe, and so ready. Jerry stood at the bottom of the staircase watching his only daughter sleep. He took a deep breath before undoing his pants as he walked over to his daughter. He dropped his pants along with her boxer, stepping out of them as and he yanked on her legs to make sure she was asleep. Alex can sleep through anything. He yanked and tugged again, still no movement.

He undid her pants, pulling them off her feet letting them hit the floor. He smiled at his daughter blank and hot pink low rise Betty Boop panties. He slowly slid them down her legs as he inhaled her scent. He pulled them off his feet laying them on her pants. Alex now laid in just a form fitting black and white horizontal striped tee. He thought about taking it off, but that just may be the piece of cake that would wake her.

Jerry opened his daughters leg, letting one of his daughters legs hang off the side as the other laid flat on the couch. He crawled between her leg, his nose just barely brushing against her folds as he once again inhaled her scent. It was a sweet smell that made his senses go wild. Theresa has not smelt like this in years. That sweet smell of virginity and tightness.

He licked his lips taking a deep breath before he part her folds with his tongue. He felt his daughter tense at his touch. He decided to take things a little slow, rubbing his face and planting soft kisses on her inner thighs. Alex let out a breath as she arched her back. Jerry smiled at his daughter embracing his kisses.

He grabbed the leg hanging off the couch placing her on his left shoulder as he did the same with the other leg. He slid his tongue up her folds, parting them just a little to gain access with her pearl.

He slowly swirled the tip of his tongue around her pearl. Alex still asleep narrowed her brows letting a moan slip out. Jerry continued his swirl around her pearl as Alex breathing became heavy. Jerry could feel her body starting to move. He added a little speed to his swirl and Alex was now moaning. The faster his tongue swirled, the heavier her breathing became while more moans escaped her mouth.

Jerry stopped his swirling and traced the tip of his tongue to the top of her hole. Alex shivered as his tongue sent a tingling feeling through her body. She gripped and dug her nails into the arms of the couch, arching her body. Jerry pressed his tongue at the very top of her entrance, flicking his tongue on the over the piece of skin. Alex let shut her eyes tight as she breathed hard and heavy digging her nails deeper into the couch.

Done with his teasing, he traced the tip of his tongue around the hole as Alex gasped letting the arm of the couch go. She opened her legs wider moving her hands from the couch to her breast massaging them before she reached her hand under her shirt to play with her nipples.

Down below Jerry licked his tongue over her hole as Alex let out a sexy moan. She removed her hands from under her shirt down to her stomach onto her thighs. Running her hands through her fathers head. Jerry lifted his head to see his daughter still in a dreaming state. That girl can sleep through anything.

That was until Jerry slipped his tongue deep into her entrance without warning. Alex yelped as she shot opened he mouth opened wide as a shivering moan escaped her mouth. Her breathing was now out of control as Jerry shoved his tongue further into his daughter, pushing his face into her mound arching his daughters body lifting it from the couch.

Alex lifted her head from the couch to see her fathers face between her legs. Alex tried to pull away, yanking and bouncing her body, but Jerry had a good grip. She began to panic hitting at her fathers hands.

Jerry, tongue still intact, held his daughters hands down and flicked his tongue around the insides of her hole. Alex gasped trying to catch her breath, tensing her body trying to stop her father from arousing her. As his tongue continued to hit her walls her body started relaxing against its will, slowly falling back onto the couch. Alex bit her lips trying to cause herself pain to keep from moaning, but Jerry was a pro at this and Alex was slowly giving in.

His tongue was like a tornado between her legs.

"Oooh!" Alex let the moan escape as she snatched her hands from her fathers grip.

"Mmm." Jerry moaned as his tongue pressed inside her hymen.

Alex squealed as she arched making a lower case 'n' on the couch.

Jerry knew he was going too far and pulled out a little, he was saving that adventure for another part of his body. Alex relaxed again nibbling on her finger as the other hand stroked her fathers head as her body moved in unisons with her fathers face.

Jerry slid his tongue out her entrance running tongue up to her pearl again. His tongued flicked her pearl and Alex body went wild. Sending electric shocks through her body.

"OOH shit!" Alex groaned as her feet were now on her fathers shoulders. She moaned and hissed as Jerry held her legs apart. "MMM."

Jerry stopped as he pushing Alex legs up. He opened her folds with his hands. Sliding his finger into her hole as Alex hissed at the size of his finger. She was extremely tight.

The friction from his fingers triggered something inside of Alex. She bucked back and moved her body unison with his finger as she started to loosen up a bit. Jerry slid another finger inside.

"Ah!" Alex grunted as she looked at her father.

Jerry could tell she was in a little pain. This was nothing. If she couldn't take this, she was definitely not going to be ready when he slid the big one in.

As he fingered his daughter he rubbed the palm of her thumb to rubbing against her pearl.

"Oh God." Alex squealed as the friction was getting to her. "Yeah, yeah!"

Jerry could feel himself growing by the minute. Alex was wet, soaked, her juices spewing out of her body. Making a squishing noises as Jerry finger penetrated her entrance.

"Please just fuck me. I can't take it anymore." Alex breathing was wild.

Jerry wanted to. He really wanted to, but right now he wanted her to come for him. She was on the verge with her body jerking and twitching. Her breathing and moaning. She was on the verge of a big climax and Jerry was the reason. Jerry pounded his daughter harder with his fingers, making sure he didn't go to far to break her hymen. Alex collapsed on the couch her legs wide as she let out a loud moan, sounding like a scream. She finally came.

Jerry fingers was soaked with his daughters juices. He waited until she caught her breath before taking her fingers out and sliding them into her mouth. Alex tasted her own juices smiling as she sucked her fathers fingers dry. Jerry smiled at his daughter while sliding his finger in and out of her mouth.

Alex removed his fingers licking her lips and staring into her fathers eyes. "Will you take me now?" She begged for her father to be inside of her.

Jerry smiled stroking his member, rubbing the precum around his tip as he moistened his member. Alex looked between her legs looking at her fathers member. He was packing a nice piece of healthy meat.

Jerry grabbed his member ready to slide into her entrance. Slowly pushing himself into his daughter. Alex shut her eyes tight, bit her lips hard, taking in as much pain as she could. Her face was flushed with the brightest shade of red.

Jerry could not stand to see his daughter in so much pain. He stopped the pressure and caressed his daughter face as she started to relax and her color came back.

"Relax, sweetie, just relax." He caressed her cheeks, "It's okay, you can trust me. I won't hurt you." He planted chaste kisses on her neck. "Relax." He continued to whisper. "Just keep your locked into mines and relax. If you trust me this won't hurt as much."

Alex did as she was told. She relaxed her body staring into her fathers eyes. Inch by inch, Jerry slid into his daughter and inch by inch Alex started to relax and take. He kept his kisses soft as he slid him further inside pressing against her hymen.

Alex closed her eyes with a hiss and whine.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay. This is supposed to hurt a little." He kept his voice calm. He slid a little deeper stretching her hymen as a tear rolled down his daughter face. "Just take it." He whispered. He pushed himself further.

Alex let out a painful bone chilling scream as it snapped. She cried underneath her fathers body. The pain was unbearable. Jerry looked down at his daughter with his dick deep inside of her. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck tight, holding him tight. Jerry laid his forehead against hers and kissed her lips, trying to calm his daughter down, he kissed her tears. As she slowly stopped herself crying.

"I know. I know." Jerry wiped her tears away caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm sorry." He gave a soft kiss on her lips. "It's gonna to hurt just a little." He slid his member half way out as Alex body shook and shivered with a hiss. Jerry looked down to see his member, surprised there wasn't a lot of blood.

He slid his member back inside as Alex hissed and shivered. He slid his member halfway out again, getting the same response from his daughter. He continued this motion for a few good minutes until her pain went away. Alex now moaned when she slowly slid his member back inside his daughter.

"Much better?" He slid out.

Alex just gave a nod as he went back in.

Jerry kept a slow and steady pace waiting for his daughter to get back into the mood. When Alex bit her lips and looked into his eyes letting out those moans that drove him wild. He picked up his pace.

"Ooh yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Mmm." Alex moaned as Jerry held her hips. "Harder Daddy harder."

Jerry couldn't resist her commands as he did what he was told. He clutched her hips slamming himself into his daughter hard as he could.

"Aahhh yeeeaaahhh. Oh god."

Alex moaned and squeal as she lift her shirt of her breast, exposing her black and pink Betty Boop bra. Jerry freed his left hand pushing her bra over her almost C-cup breast. He fondled her breast with his free hand.

He slowed his pace down as he bent over to placing his mouth over her breast. Alex let out soothing moans as she rotated her pussy on his rock hard member. Jerry lifted her right leg crossing it over his right shoulder giving her slow strokes.

"Mmm." Alex breath letting her head hang over the the arm of the couch.

Jerry continued his long slow strokes while sucking her nipples. Alex ran her fingers through his arm as he traced her nipples with his tongue. Causing her nipples to become firm.

"Harder." He heard his daughter moaned.

Jerry pulled himself from her nipples removing her leg from his shoulders as her legs were on both sides of his torso. He gripped her hips once more and gave one hard thrust.

"AAAHH!!"

He slammed himself again.

"AAAHH!!"

One more time.

"AAAHHH OOOOHH!!!"

He started slamming himself into his daughter hard, rough, deeper and fast. Alex moaned, screamed and squealed. He kept this motion until he felt his daughter's body jerk and twitch.

"Cum for me Alex. Cum for me." He grunted slamming himself inside of her as he was on the verge of spewing his seed.

"I'm cumin. I'm cumin." Alex screamed out of breath.

"Me too." He stroked faster than a jack rabbit.

"Aaaahhh, uuuhhhhh." Alex exploded onto her fathers member.

Jerry sucked in some air. "Oh yeah. Oh yeah." He gave slow strokes as her wetness made his member go crazy. "Yeah." He continued to stroke. "Ooooh yeah." He moaned. "Damn you're so fucking wet."

"Mmm." Alex looked down at the pink substance, mixed with her blood and curm, on his member. She shot a look at her father brushing her hair off her face.

Jerry started breathing hard as he picked up the pace dropping his dick into her hole. He held himself up on the arms of the couch. He lips against his daughters engaging in a sinful kiss.

Moaning into each others mouths. Jerry felt it. It tingled. It itched, it stretched. It was cumin, it was cumin. It was cumin. He came. His seed spewing inside his daughter body as he tensed up then collapse on top of Alex's body.

Their sweaty bodies laid on the couch. Their skin sticking to the couch as they both was stuck together. Jerry still inside his daughter waiting for his member to soften as they engaged in another tiring lustful kiss.

Jerry broke their kiss looking into his daughter eyes. She wasn't his little girl anymore. She was his woman. He took from her what no other guy could take from her and he was proud.

"And they said it took a kiss to wake the princess." Jerry said with a wink.

"All it took was a good tongue and a royal fuck." Alex smiled, "All this so you be the first to take my virginity?"

"I would have asked, but what would be the fun in that?" Jerry winked. "How'd you like your first time?"

"I'm just glad it was with someone I knew and loved." Alex breathed.

"You're welcome." Jerry gave her soft kiss on the lips.

Alex bit her lip, "Next time I want to be on top." She winked.

"Cowboys and Indians?" Jerry shift his head.

"Ride 'em high." Alex said cheerily.

------

**A/N: I know I'm going to get some ****negative reviews, but that only means I'm doing something right. Sorry for any errors. Tell me what you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Should I leave this a one-shot or should I make this chapter story or a Jerry/Alex ficlet? I like reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I decided to continue with this story. I have a few ideas for it and I hope you will all enjoy it. Now notice I said 'story' instead of 'ficlet'. This will be a story, it has a plot and a concept to it and a nice ending as well. It may take me a while to update, from time to time, but that's only because I want this story to be perfect, well as close to as possible. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. I really apprecaite it. I promise I will TRY to not disappoint you. I do apologize for any errors.

-------

Alex woke up on with her head laying on her father's lap. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting in the room. The only light she could see was the light radiating from the TV onto her fathers face. She rubbed her eyes to wipe the cold out of her eyes. She blinked a few time until everything was now clear and she finally see her fathers face.

Alex let out a tiny grunt before she took a deep breath. She glanced around the dark room. Justin balled under a blanket in the chair sleep. Max in his sleeping bag sleep, and Theresa in the reclining chair wrapped in a blanket sleep. She looked to her father and he was sleep.

Family Movie Night was always them and ended like this, everyone falling asleep to the third movie and the television running all night until someone wakes up and turns it off.

Alex look at the position she and her father laid. She was stretched out across the bed, with her had on her fathers lap and Jerry leaned back on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table. She wondered how she got this way then smiled.

The last she remembered before she feel asleep, she was on the other end of the couch, messing with Justin, and her father was on the other side of the couch. Now how did she end up on her fathers lap?

After the night she was deflowered by her father, Alex and Jerry have become close, closer than what they were before. Though they had never done anything else after that night. Besides the flirting, the kiss-fits, and the extreme sensual hugs, nothing else has happened.

It's not that they don't want to. Jerry wants Alex more than anything. Every time he lays his eyes on her, he wants to take her. Alex wants nothing more than her fathers touch, and a quick fill up every now and then

After looking over her situation again, Alex sat up and smiled at her surroundings. Everyone was sleep so why not give it another shot? She looked at father, whom was still asleep. She licked her lips and tossed her blanket over their laps. She rested her head on his chest and balled her feet underneath her body, for a good balance and slid her hands under the cover.

Her hand found its way to the drawstring of her fathers sweatpants. She tugged on the string to loosen it a bit before untying. She bit on her bottom lip as she ran a finger between the elastic of his waistband and his stomach, hoping to not wake him from his slumber. She chewed on her jaw as she slid the rest of her hand into his pants and brushed her hand on his flaccid member. Wait a minute he's not wearing any underwear! Alex let a grin crawled onto her face. Easy access.

She took his member into his hand and began to stroke it lightly. No reaction came from Jerry, but she knew not to expect too much of anything, this was her first time giving anybody a handjob. She continued her motion and smiled when she felt his member began to harden. Moments later she got a slight reaction from her father. This made the brunette smile a bit, she was doing something right.

Jerry breathing started to became noticeable to his daughter, she could tell he was enjoying this. Alex kept her motion slow and steady until she heard a moan escape his lips. She started to squeeze his member, causing him to let out a few hiss with his moans. He bit his bottom lip, eyes still shut, as his breathing became more audible. Alex smiled as she teased her father, stroking and squeezed, and now tugging on it a bit. Jerry grunted a bit as he tried to control himself, but her soft skin touch his now, very erect member, he couldn't. He finally opened his eyes, looking a little dazed and he tilted his head to his daughters ear.

"Alex stop it." He moaned as he tried to whisper. "Oh god." He twitched. "What are you doing to me?" He breathed into her hair.

Without any warning Alex pressed her lips against her fathers lips and kissed him softly. Jerry could not control himself. He kissed back parting her lips with his tongue. Their kissed deepen as Alex squeezed and tugged on his member. He moaned into her mouth as an orgasmic wave took over him.

"Stop." He grunted. "Alex stop." He bit her lip. "Stop!" He let out a moan.

Alex continued ignore her fathers requesting and continued to please and somewhat torture him member. Jerry closed his eyes in ecstasy, letting out various moans.

Jerry was about to explode into his daughter hand, but before he could climax, he shoved his hand into his pants and pried his daughters hands off of his member. "I said stop it!" He breathed, breaking their kiss.

Alex looked at her father with a pout on her face. She was horny and wanted her father right now. Why was he being so selfish. "Daddy I want you." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Don't you want me?" She kissed him again.

"You know I do." Jerry moaned at her kisses. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He opened them when he felt her straddle him.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She glared at him.

Jerry looked around the room, everyone was asleep. He looked to his sons then to his wife. He looked back his daughter. "Not here." He breathed.

"Why?" Alex had started to grind against his hard.

He let out a soft moan, "We could wake them."

"Turn the TV off." She moaned. "When they wake up, they'll only see black."

Jerry gripped her hips and thrust into her grinds, biting his lips. "Honey, just not here."

"Please." She pressed herself harder against his member.

"Oh fuck!" Jerry arched his back and dug his nails in her back. He stiffened a bit as his body shook. He let out a deep breath. He laid his head on the back of the couch. "No!" He thrust again into her grinds.

Alex closed her eyes, as she started to feel his member rubbing through her shorts. The friction was setting off shocks through her body, a tingling sensation tickled her clit as she let out a sexy moan. Jerry gazed at his daughter feeling her moment of ecstasy. He bit his lips and tightened his grip as he daughter dry humped the life out of him.

"Ooh daddy, this feels so good." She started to rotate her hips while she arched her back. "It would feel so much better if you were inside me." She moaned through pouted lips.

Jerry couldn't take it anymore, he yanked his daughter to him and tossed and the couch. He went for the remote and nearly broken the button trying to turn the television off. He threw the remote on the floor and yanked his daughters shorts off, he tugged his pants to his knees and grabbed his member. All the while Alex is chortling at how frantic her father is. Jerry opened her legs and kneeled between them.

"Give it to me good daddy!" He heard his daughter whine.

Jerry grinned and slid his finger into his mouth. He moistened his finger good then slid it into her tight entrance, causing Alex to gasp.

"What are you doing."

"You're still tight." He whispered. He didn't get a response from Alex as she was too busy enjoying him as he fingered her. He smiled at the sound of her light moans. "Squeeze it." He whispered into her ear. Alex did as she was told and squeezed her walls onto his finger. "Yeah!" Jerry breathed. "Harder!" He said. Alex moaned squeezed his finger harder. "Yeah!" Jerry moaned as he could barely move his finger inside of her.

Alex flinched and whined as the tip of his finger was ticking he tightened walls. Her body became stiff as it trembled. She let out squeals and heavy breathing. Jerry finally retracted his finger as Alex took a deep breath.

Jerry slowly slid himself into his daughter. Alex closed her eyes taking him in slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid on top of her. Jerry felt her warm moist center and he contain himself. He didn't want to move, he wanted to lay inside of her for the rest of the night. Alex wrapped her legs around his legs as she caressed his back while he planted soft kisses on her lips.

Alex started to moan as she felt her father slowly glide inside of her body. Their lips still together, embraced in a kiss. Jerry started to pick up his pace as their kiss became a little intense. His body thrusting into his daughter as Alex trailed her fingers down his back. Jerry keep this motion for a while as it felt too good and he didn't want to ruin their moment.

Alex moaned and broke the kiss and whimpered in his ear. "This feels so good." She bit her lip and let out a moan. "Don't stop!" She groaned and bit his ear.

That was the trigger. Jerry let out a moaned and perked up, he arched his back and looked down at her daughter. "You shouldn't done that." He shook his head. He grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders, he gripped her hips.

Alex eyes widened at her fathers sudden change. "Grab a pillow and bit into it." He instructed. Alex just looked at her father about to speak, but was cut by his hard thrust into her body.

Alex let out a moan as her father continued to slammed himself inside of her. He continued his thrust as Alex squealed and whimpered. He couldn't control himself. Alex reached for a pillow and slammed onto her face as she took his painful, yet pleasurable thrust.

He kept at it for while until he felt himself about to come. He picked up the pace and watched his daughter squirm. Alex couldn't believe her father, how could he go from, nice and slow to rough and hard? She felt herself climaxing, which shocked her. Alex bucked and jerked and tossed the pillow to the side. So she could look at her fathers face.

Jerry watched his daughter, make a few faces. She was about to cum. He picked up his pace just to help her along. Within seconds, Alex was cumming and so was Jerry. Alex let out a whine as she milked her fathers member. Jerry grunted as he shot his seeds inside of his daughter.

When they finished, he dropped her legs from his shoulder and and collapsed onto her chest. They kept this position as they caught their breaths. Jerry gazed into his daughters eyes as he cupped her cheek then gave her a soft kiss.

Alex accepted and kissed back. She reached down removed his member from her hole. She gave it a few strokes as Jerry moaned into her mouth. Jerry could feel his member growing as it twitched. He tried to slid it back in, but Alex stopped him.

"No daddy." She broke the kiss. "I wanna taste you."

A grin formed onto Jerry's face as she propped himself on his knees. Alex pulled herself up onto all fours. She stroked it some more and engulfed it into her mouth.

Jerry eyes bucked as he watched his daughter suck his dick. He let out a groaned and he closed his eyes. He put his on the back of her head and guided her head up and down on his member. He watched her head bob back and forth. "Oh God!" He let escape.

It didn't take so long for him to cum, with Alex slow motions and her moist tongue gliding on his member. He shot another load into her mouth. Surprised Alex didn't gagged as she continued to suck him off while he seeding poured into her mouth. Alex glanced at her father, mouth full of his dick and his seed. He watched her swallow and lick him clean. He couldn't believe it. She must've done this before.

He watched in awe as Alex slid off his member and wiped the sides of her mouth. She stood on her knees and bit her lips. She flashed her innocent smile and cocked her head to the side. "I watch a lot of porn." She smiled.

Jerry gave a nod, not believing her one bit. He then smiled, not caring anymore. She just gave him the best blowjob he has had in a while. Alex has officially blew Theresa out of the water.

A noise was heard on the other side of the room. Alex looked behind her to see Justin was getting comfortable in his chair then sighed. She looked at her father, giving him a glance as he smiled back. _That was close_. They reach for their clothes and fixed themselves. Alex then cuddled under her father. Seconds later they were both sleep.


End file.
